


telephone

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Sometimes Ryou wonders about the king of thieves.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 12





	telephone

There are crickets buzzing from the other side of the window screen when Ryou traces the line of the Thief King's face.

"You know," he says, "I never got to see it back then."

Lazily, the Thief King peels one eye open. He's sprawled all over Ryou, limbs entangled with limbs, halfway asleep. "'Back then?'" 

There's a pause.

"Oh," he says after a moment. "Back then." He lets out a laugh. "Perhaps that's for the best. Or did you _want_ to see your little friends getting crushed?"

Ryou hums, softly. "I wouldn't have minded," he answers after a moment. "Not—not if I got to see you. The you from that time."

The Thief King shakes his head, bemused. "You," he says, pulling Ryou closer, "would've hated it. If things weren't the way they are now—you would've _hated_ it. Trust me."

He's right, probably. Ryou knows he's right.

But—

"I wish I could have seen it just once," he mumbles into the Thief King's solid chest. "Kul Elna, I mean."

The Thief King—Bakura?—falls silent for a moment. Then, leaning over Ryou, he begins to trace onto his bare chest, those long, tapered fingers carving out a map to a place Ryou has never known.

"Well," he starts. "It used to look like this…"


End file.
